


Unspoken

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, DC Trinity, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift, Gift Fic, Prompt Fic, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are rarely needed among the Trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 28, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 3, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 291  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](starsandsea.liverjournal.com)! I was inspired by your [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.liverjournal.com) [Trinity Claims Table](http://starsandsea.livejournal.com/91082.html). Enjoy! :)  
> This also fits my [2009 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art Bullets ‘N’ Bracelets Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/56851.html). Prompts: No. 14: _Friendship_ and No. 41: _Trinity_. :)

The three of them needed no words.

The Trinity was in tune with each other in ways well-honed.

I could see it in the way Diana would lean over and touch Bruce on the shoulder, or Clark and Bruce would communicate without telepathy during a meeting, or Clark and Diana would speak of harvests and home, or all three would sit and enjoy coffee in the cafeteria and finish each other’s sentences.

It was a friendship of rare beauty, a triad of Power, Intellect, and Compassion.

Power throbbed in each of them, Superman and Wonder Woman the two most powerful beings on the planet (Supergirl the third). Power resided in Batman’s mind and wealth and gift of ninja-style movement.

Intellect shone in each of them, with Batman getting the lion’s share of the credit but Superman and Wonder Woman his intellectual equals.

Compassion was worn on Superman’s sleeve and Wonder Woman’s bracelets, the emotion associated with both of them. Batman’s compassion was well-hidden, but was obvious by those who knew the way he had taken in a small, sobbing boy on a tragic night, or how his Mission was fueled by the belief that no child should ever cry over a murdered parent ever again, or his generosity with his inherited money.

When forging ahead into battle, they spoke without words, their leadership inspiring as they easily fell into sync, leading powerful colleagues and friends into life-and-death.

And in peace, they simply ‘hung out’, which is a major undertaking to get the Bat to relax his wings.

Their friendship is easy, contentious, empathic, and a meeting of equals in intellect, drive, and power.

I need not read their minds to know that Diana, Clark, and Bruce are on the same page.


End file.
